Easter eggs
As an animation studio, Zagtoon tends to put in Easter eggs as an intentional inside joke, hidden message or image, or secret feature of a work. This page lists all the known Easter eggs that they put within their medias. Feel free to add more references if you spot one that involve with either ZAG Inc and/or a show/movie that made a reference to another show/movie. Easter eggs Within the shows/movies * In a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir episode "The Mime", the license plate for the bus that Fred Haprèle have to ride to get to The Mime's Extraordinary Adventures reads "ZAG•100•UG". Also, the ZAG logo appears on the advertisement on the bus. * In Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, there's an advertisements at the Parc des Princes stadium that feature the ZAG logo. Sometimes, the logo spells backward as "GAZ". * In a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir episode "Copycat", Théo Barbot owns a Maneki-neko (a cat figurine) that bears a resemblance to Neko, the main antagonist of Kobushi. * As seen in the Fox Miraculous page from the Miraculous spellbook from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, one of the codes written in Nyctographic reads "Zazsqrx". But when rotate by 9 places, it reads "Ijibzag" (in ROT9) "Jib", "Zag", "Ijib" change into "Eajib" meaning "Wonderous" (in English) and "Iji" meaning "Maintain" (in English). Concept art * As seen in the concept art of ZAG World, there're a bunch of references to Zagtoon's numerous shows/movies, including: ** Tikki ** The Eiffel Tower ** The Chaos ** ZAG Station ** Adventure Park * In a background concept art of Sweet Power, there's a cinema theater named "CineZAG". The posters seen at CineZAG shows three different ZAG Toon shows that were also in production at that time: Rosie, Transylmaniac, and Touftouf & Kenotte. The Transylmaniac poster reads "Who I am...", one of the working titles for the series. * A concept art of a police car from Ghostforce has a license plate that reads "ZAG-FTW", possibly meaning "ZAG - For the Win". * Another concept art of a car from Ghostforce has a license plate that reads "ZAG-1337". * In a Melody concept art of a taxi ride, Neko from Kobushi made a cameo appearance. * In a Melody concept art of a bedroom, one of the Rose Stellar posters reads "ZAG Arena October 12". Other media * In the Laura Marano's theme song music video, various comic book issues of the Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir comic series can be seen on the library shelves. These include: ** Cover A of issue #6 at 0:25 and 0:49. ** Cover B of issue #2 at 0:56. ** Cover C of issue #1 at 0:56. ** Cover A of issue #3 at 0:56. * One of the Sino islands from the Zak Storm: Super Pirate mobile game is called "Zag on Ice". * The Miraculous logo and numerous other promotional artworks can be seen throughout Miraculous Ladybug & Cat Noir. Trivia * Most of the Easter eggs have Jeremy Zag's last name on a license plate. Gallery Screenshots Miraculous - Neko's cameo in Copycat.png|Neko's cameo in "Copycat". Miraculous - ZAG logo on Mime bus.png|"ZAG•100•UG" Miraculous - Parc des Princes.png|The "ZAG" logo at the Parc des Princes. Miraculous - Parc des Princes 2.png|The "GAZ" logo as seen "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)". Miraculous - ZAG license plate.png Miraculous - Fox Miraculous page.png|One of the codes reads "Ijibzag" when rotated by 9 places. Concept art Welcome in ZAG World Map.png Sweet Power background concept art.jpg|The movie posters for "CineZAG" can be seen on the left. Ghostforce - Police car concept art.jpg|"ZAG-FTW" Ghostforce - Car concept art.jpg|"ZAG-1337" Melody - Taxi ride concept art.jpg|Neko's cameo in a Melody concept art. Melody - Bedroom concept art.jpg|"ZAG Arena October 12" Other media Laura Marano music video - Miraculous comic cameo.png|The comic books can be seen on the right. Zak Storm app - Zag on Ice island screenshot.jpg|The "Zag on Ice" island on the official Zak Storm app. Category:Content Category:Lists